The Return of Gloria Hallelujah
by FantasyGal101
Summary: Jack Sparrow sets off on a mission with his niece Milly to search for the long lost Gloria Hallelujah. 16 years on and the ship returns, with a few surprises along the way. A bit of a spoiler for anyone who has not seen AWE.


Pirates of the Caribbean:

The Return of Gloria Hallelujah

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC but I do own Marina 'Milly' Sparrow, Gloria Sparrow, Timothy Teague Sparrow, Tsuang – Chi and any other characters who have not appeared in the POTC franchise. Will and Elizabeth's son appears in this story, but maybe the people who own POTC own him too. Never mind I'm talking rubbish … ******** Enjoy! P.S. I'm a bit new to Fanfiction so if I mess up please tell me. Any reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

Chapter One

Sunday morning 7am. Jack Sparrow rose from the grotty hammock which was his bed. Unfortunately all of the cabins had been taken up on the ship. Jack was disappointed. He was a captain! Not on this ship of course, but he was qualified to be a captain. A captain should have had a suitable place to sleep! In the background a baby was crying.

"That bloody baby!" Jack cried. "I've had to put up with her for the whole of the journey. I'll kill myself if I ever hear her cry again!"

Although Jack hated the baby, he loved the baby's parents. For of course the baby's parents were none other than Jack's brother and sister-in-law. Timothy Teague, who had changed his name to Sparrow like Jack, was sailing to America to live a better life, with his beautiful wife Gloria and their child Marina who was called Milly since the day she was born. Just as Jack was about to settle back down to sleep, for a long lie in, Milly started crying again. Jack's face was boiling up. He stormed up onto the deck. "That baby!" He yelled. "I have a good mind to throw her overboard!"

Gloria of course was trying to calm Milly by giving her a cuddle. "Ssh Jack! Milly's asleep!"

Jack of course had to check this out. Milly his niece, asleep? That would be the first time. But Gloria was right, Milly was asleep. Jack leaned over to kiss Milly's forehead, but just as he got to her forehead, Milly had grabbed one of Jack's dreadlocks and yanked it hard. "Ow!"

Jack finally managed to release his dreadlock, from Milly's grasp.

"She likes hair," Gloria whispered.

"As if I hadn't noticed," Jack muttered, stroking his dreadlock.

Timothy was standing by the wheel. He was sailing along happily, until something caught his eye. Two ships were sailing towards the 'Gloria Hallelujah'. One the Flying Dutchman and the other that East India Trading Company.

"Oh no!" Timothy cried. "Bugger!"

"What shall we do, Captain?" Smith, a crew member asked. He had noticed the two ships too. "Disable the rudder chain? Turn around?"

No, Timothy replied. "We go straight through them, as if they were a tunnel. They fire, and then we fire back."

The ships were getting closer. Gloria stood hugging her baby, as the crew rushed to their stations. Down below some more crew were getting ready to fire. But it was wasted. Within minutes the two ships fired cannons and they didn't give enough time for the 'Gloria Hallelujah' to fight back. Within minutes the ship was in flames.

"ABANDON SHIP!" Smith cried. Crew members were jumping off the ship, even though they knew they wouldn't survive. Timothy ran to his wife.

"Gloria, go with Jack and Milly into the lifeboats," Timothy replied.

"But they're in flames!" Gloria argued.

"All but one," Timothy replied. "Go!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Gloria cried.

"No time for arguing!" Timothy bellowed. "Just go!"

He kissed Gloria before saying, "I love you."

That was the last of Timothy, as a cannon ball from the Flying Dutchman hit him and he fell into the sea, never to be seen again.

"TIMOTHY!" Gloria yelled. "NO!"

"Come on!" Jack cried. "We can grieve over my brother later!"

He grabbed Gloria and ran over to the one remaining lifeboat. Gloria holding Milly stepped in first and Jack followed. Then with his sword, he cut the ropes which held the lifeboats on the boat. The boat landed with a thud on the Caribbean waters.

"That was close wasn't it Gloria?" Jack asked. But Gloria didn't reply.

"GLORIA!" Jack yelled. Gloria wasn't in the boat. Jack took off his tricorne hat and stuck his face in the water, to see if Gloria had fallen into the ocean. But she wasn't floating to the bottom of the ocean. Where had she gone? She had disappeared for sure. But Milly was on the boat, crying and wailing. Jack had no choice but to pick her up and cradle her until she was silent. When she finally became silent and the ships had sailed off into the distance, Jack sailed off to find a nearby island and put Milly up for adoption. He wasn't fit to take care of her. Jack could hear Gloria's voice in his mind saying, "Milly, Milly, Milly, Milly…."


End file.
